


never enough.

by cosmickaspbrak



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Cyrus Goodman, Sad Ending, Sad T. J. Kippen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmickaspbrak/pseuds/cosmickaspbrak
Summary: "cyrus, she kissed me! i pushed her away as soon as it happened, i swear on everything! i would never do that to you. you have to believe me, please!"





	never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is legit really sad. I've been awake all night and got zero sleep, so y'all are getting this sad tyrus one shot. I'm so sorry 😳💔
> 
> lowercase intended<3
> 
> follow me on Tumblr! My user is tippen-jippen-kippen <3 enjoy!

drowning.

 

it sounds like dramatics, but cyrus full heartedly felt as if he were drowning. time after time, he's learned to forgive t.j., and every single time, it seems to come back and bite him in the ass. he forgave the fact that t.j. bullied buffy, his _best friend_ _,_ he forgave the gun incident with reed, he forgave being ditch on costume day for a bully. cyrus has always been so lenient on tjs actions, and what does the older boy do in return? simply break his trust over and over again, knowing that cyrus would be weak enough to forgive him, by shining his pretty green eyes and dashing white smile.

 

but this time was too far. t.j. knew cyrus had feelings for him; they talked about it for hours one night. t.j. even told him that he liked him back. he really thought things were going to change.

 

_silly_ _me_ _!_ cyrus thought bitterly. _why would a guy_ _i_ _like_ _actually finally like me back_ _?_ _i'm simply just a fool_ _._

 

things were going so well. everything was good for a really long time. a solid 3 months. and then kira came back. she came back with a handful of apologies, including one for cyrus, buffy, and t.j. cyrus knew better then to forgive her, but his best friend and not-quite-just-friend but not-quite-boyfriend didn't seem to get the _this is fake_ _!_ memo.

 

sure enough, cyrus just had to turn a corner just in time to see kira leaning up to t.j. and pressing her lips to his. not really feeling up for sticking around and watching that, he had left. and now he's left sitting on the swings, dragging his feet along the wood chips under him.

 

his phone has been buzzing for the past 5 minutes, and he's got 15 unopened messages from t.j., and 4 missed calls. also 2 missed calls from buffy and a simple _hey where are you? tj and i_ _have been looking for you for 20 minutes. the three of us were supposed to meet up with andi, jonah, and marty at the spoon?_ he didn't even have the energy to respond to her.

 

_how could i be so naive_ again _?_ he just... couldn't understand. him and t.j. have _talked_ about this. they came to the conclusion that once cyrus and t.j. were ready, they would try to be together while in the meantime exclusively not seeing anyone. was all of that just lies? t.j. seemed so genuine about his feelings. cyrus couldn't possibly have gotten the wrong single from _i_ _wanna be your boyfriend_.

 

"cy?" shutting his eyes tightly, cyrus did his best to ignore the familiar voice speaking to him, "are you.. upset with me? i don't think i did anything, but if i did i'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?"

 

he rolled his eyes. _of course he's preten_ _ding he doesn't_ _know what_ _happened_ _. classic t.j_ _._

 

"underdog?" going unanswered yet again, t.j. grew concerned, "cy, what's up? please talk to me.."

 

"no!" cyrus snapped, shooting his head up to look at the taller boy. he stood up from the swing to stand in front of t.j. he pushed against the boys chest, spitting the words, "i don't _want_ to speak to you t.j! can you not take the _fucking_ hint!?"

 

both boys were shocked by his language, but cyrus wasnt about to let it show, simply glaring at t.j. while the his eyes widen in shock. "cyrus.. what's wrong? i promise whatever it is, you don't have to push me aw-"

 

"you!" cyrus yelled again, "you are the problem! all you do is screw everything up t.j! i'm so _sick_ of trying to believe you can be a good person. god, you're such a jerk sometimes, kippen. i can't believe I was foolish enough to fall for someone so completely and utterly _bad_ _._ "

 

t.j. felt tears fill his eyes, and confusion cloud his mind. he didn't understand where all of this was coming from. "baby..."

 

cyrus' eyes grew darker, if that was even possible, and a weird growling sound came out of his throat before he just muttered darkly, "don't. call me that. ever."

 

cyrus made a bee line to the sidewalk, dead set on wanting to just go home and forget about t.j. all together. he's honestly surprised that he hasn't cried yet, but t.j. doesn't deserve his tears. he's not worth cyrus' pain. not worth any of cyrus' time, energy, or effort. he clearly was not capable of giving any of it back.

 

"wait, cyrus!" t.j. called out, running to catch up with the smaller boy, "what did i even do!? we were good two hours ago!"

 

"oh really? so you just, don't remember kissing kira?" t.j. furrowed his eyebrows, eyes growing wide in realization, "there it is! now you get it! congrats." cyrus rolled his eyes _again_ _._

 

"no! you have it all wrong!" t.j. argued, _this cannot be happen_ _ing_ _,_ _nonono_ _,_ he thought, "cyrus, she kissed me! i pushed her away as soon as it happened, i swear on everything! i would never do that to you. you have to believe me, please!"

 

cyrus laughed, "uh, no, actually. i don't have to believe you, and quite frankly, i really do not. why on earth would i trust you anymore? all you ever do is screw me over."

 

it really hurt him to say, but it's all that was going through his head. it was true after all. t.j. did always mess up, more often then not it felt like.

 

t.j. could feel himself begin to panic, his breathing coming out in short huffs of air, and his vision going blurry from how many tears were escaping his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. he coughed in order to try and get his breathing back on track, even though it probably ended up making it worse, but cyrus didn't falter in his threatening stance. he would not be weak this time. he was stronger than this.

 

"cy-cyrus. i swear on everything, please!" t.j. begged again, but cyrus just stood with his arms crossed, and his eyes dark, "cyrus... please. i love y-"

 

" _bullshit_ _!_ " he screamed, t.j. immediately falling silent, staring at cyrus with wild, vulnerable eyes, "you don't get to lie to me! not anymore t.j., just.. drop it. for once. please." he didn't wait for a response.

 

turning in his heel, and ignoring any noise of protest that came from t.j., cyrus continued his walk home, completely blank of any emotion. he couldn't believe he fell for a bunch of lies, and allowed t.j. to lead him on for so long.

 

_god_ _, i wish_ _i_ _just_ _never freaking met_ _t_ _.j._ _kippen_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> I warned u :") <3 thanks for reading:)


End file.
